


The Flamebird of Blüdhaven

by JusticeFllash



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), The Batfamily - Fandom
Genre: Also Happy Ending, Bat Family, Current continity as of mid 2019ish, DC comics - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Jon is 13 because 5 years is way too much, M/M, dad Bruce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeFllash/pseuds/JusticeFllash
Summary: Dick Grayson can't catch a break. It's been a week since he regained his memories now and he's already back in the action when a Talon gives him a picture of a boy. Will Dick raise this boy, treating him like a son? Or will he treat him purely like a sidekick?





	1. Oh Barbra

(So I'm writing this after how I think Ric and this Batman vs Bane thing is going to end current continuity. Ric regains his memories, Bruce and Thomas makeup, Damian stops being a little shit with that jail, and this everyone is on good terms. I'll explain it as the story goes on:):):):) )

So here I am, falling off the top floor of the tallest building in Blüdhaven. The kid's yelling Dick because he's worried and not because he's pissed. You're probably wondering how I ended up in this situation. Well, the story started two months ago, right after I was Ric.

 

It's my first night back as Nightwing. Like, Nightwing Nightwing. The cops are still here, I'm helping them. You know, these must be the first good gun toting versions of anyone, The Nightwings. You always see evil Batmans with guns, never any Nightwings. Jason Todd comes to mind. They're always evil. But here, the cops are good people. Alphonse is pretty cool all things given. I also lowkey love what Malcolm is doing with the axe and firefighter Nightwing.

I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm on my way back to my apartment. Tomorrow I'm going to try to find a better job, Ric was many things and a taxi driver was one of them. That's not okay. Bruce was willing to get me an apartment for starters but I don't like relying too much on him.

One more thing! Bruce apparently went completely insane in my time as Ric, I guess I'm happy to know that I'm kinda helping him stay sane but that doesn't mean he can just like, hit Tim? Like why would he? He's turning himself around right now though. Him and Damian are with the League right now in space dealing with the wall.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop is so thrilling at all times. Doing a flip whenever there's light on me, helping people I see, doing heroic stuff. I'm trying to get the o.g. Nightwing's name back in the limelight. Again, I don't mind what the cops are doing but I still want to be back back, like officially. People think I just straight up abandoned this city? Nah. I was just casually shot in the head.

Patrol time, about threeish. I see a person being held up at gun point by some guy wearing all black.

I jump down and throw one of my batons at him. The man yelped.

"All back? How classy." I say as I land down next to him. "You okay?"

"You're Nightwing." Said the person being mugged.

"The one and only... well not anymore but you get the gist. I'm the original." I said. "Now run along, I can handle this guy."

The mugged person did so, after getting a picture with me. The guy was still on the ground.

"Hey, you dead?" I asked, kicking him to make sure. He was breathing. "Must've hit you harder than I thought. Might as well call someone to pick you up I'm off work in a few minutes. I'm talking to myself, great. I'm becoming Bruce."

So I tie the man up. The face was unrecognizable to me, it's always bad to see a new guy like him. In a city like Blüdhaven with a new gang war every week it's hard to keep track of everyone. I do it still, I'll try to help.

As I take out my phone a gun shot goes off and the gut collapsed. I swing to look for the source. A talon.

"Woah! A little far from Gotham?"

The Talon remained silent like a good talon should. The guy wasn't shot in anywhere fatal thankfully. It must've been a warning shot.

"Alright big guy, what's up?"

The Talon turned around and jumped up. "Want to play tag then? I'm in."

I chased the Talon across the city for around an hour. He's trying to tire me out maybe? We end by the city limits.

"You finally tired out?" I asked in between breaths. He looked completely okay, he's a Talon, of course he doesn't tire out. "I could go all day." I lied. Ric didn't work out any, I lost half my ass and the ability to run all night due to him. It sucks!

The Talon didn't say much to me. He didn't even attack me. He just reached into a pocket over his chest and took out a picture. "Find... My... Son." He said as he handed me a picture.

The kid in the picture looked to be no more than ten. Black hair, blue eyes. He looked like me. I looked back to the Talon, having so many questions.

The Talon had one more thing to say. "Protect... Him." He said, jumping off the building we were stopped at. I tried again to follow him, he was gone.

The sun was coming up by now. The picture makes no sense, I'm tired, I'll figure this out tomorrow.

I sleep till three. I instantly call Babs when I wake up.

"Dick?" She asked. "I've been trying to call you all day! Where were you?"

"Sleeping, busy night. Care to help me?" I asked.

"With?"

"Well, this weird thing happened to me last night. I wasn't attacked by a Talon but one still found me. He handed me a picture of some kid and I need you to help me find him."

"So you get a picture from a Talon and you instantly want to find him?" Asked Barbs.

"Well, yeah. The Talon told me to. I'm trying to be a hero again and this kid might help me feel like it." I said.

"You were trending last night after a picture of you and some lady went viral, Dick. You're back to normal."

"Will you help me or not?"

"Meet me in the Batcave in an hour." Barbs said.

"Will do."

I had to cancel my job interview with the Blüdhaven police. Detective Alphonse said it'd be easy for me. That's not even considering the fact that I've already been a cop there. It's all up to whoever's working there.

The manor is the same as always, big and empty feeling. Alfred is the only permanent member. Usually Tim stays full time, but Young Justice has it's own base now, Damian has his Titan base, Cass and Duke are here. Apparently Grandpa Thomas is here too? That's a whole story I don't want to get into. Also Gotham Girl.

Alfred met me at the door.

"Ah, Master Dick. A welcomed surprise." He was almost shaking.

"Hey Alfred." I said, I couldn't help myself. Alfred was holding back tears, I hugged him. This is my first time seeing him with my memories back. I was planning on visiting sooner but then things got in the way, I had to settle my current affairs. I broke up with Ric's girlfriend, that ended on goodish terms. I said some things as Ric I regret as Dick and didn't want to face them yet.

"Welcome home, Master Dick." Alfred said.

"I missed it here, Alfred." I said.

Alfred broke away. "Would you like a snack? I can make you some cucumber sandwich if you wish."

"That sounds awesome."

The manor never changes. As much as Bruce may fight in it the one staff member keeps it nice. The living room is the exact same, it's honestly nice to see. It did have a new picture, one of me. The first one I took here. I hung on the wall back by my most recent addition.

Cass and Duke walked in as I was appreciating the room.

"Dick!" Cass yelled, running up to hug me.

Cassandra Cain, The Orphan. Cass for short. My little sister and the most innocent member of this wacko family. I'm not as close to her as I probably should, that doesn't stop me from loving her.

As for Duke, he's the newest member of this family. A new face and the first robin to have natural powers. I don't have a full onion on him yet. He's just around.

"Oh my god it's been forever!" I said as I hugger her back.

"You're back?" Asked Duke. "Didn't you lose your memories?"

"I got better." I said. "Kinda had to, an old enemy came back and really wanted to blow up Blüdhaven."

Duke just sighed while proclaiming that "This family is so confusing."

"At least you haven't died yet." I said. "It happens to the best of us."

"Got it." Duke said, walking away.

"Cassandra also pulled away from me. "No more Ric?"

I shook my head. "Ric's dead."

I feel like that's always going to be a rough topic for me. Ric was many things to many people, a friend to the Nightwings, a smuge on my life, a sad excuse of me to my family. Ric was completely different. That is to say, he hasn't completely disappeared. His pool skills will always be a part of me now.

Alfred walked in with a plate of his signature cucumber sandwiches. An old man that looked a lot like Bruce came in with him. This must be alternate reality grandpa.

"So this is Richard, huh?" Asked the old man. "My son's kid."

"Nice to meet you too, Grandpa." I said, holding out my hand.

He sakes my hand like he was trying to intimidate me. I shake his hand harder, trying to intimidate him. We brake away.

"You can just call me Dick."

So Babs hardly explained him to me. She said that she didn't even know what happened with him. A different reality, something completely different than Wally's situation, and might have something to do with the Source Wall. Either way, he tried to stop Bruce from being Batman and now they're a team. It's all good.

"Okay, Dick."

"I don't like how you said that."

Thomas only grinned.

"Okay!" I loudly announced. "I'm going to head down to the Batcave now!"

I took Alfred's sandwich and left.

I love seeing this stuff. I named most of it. The Batcave is the most original thing the ten year old me could've done. The giant Penny, the T-rex, and playing card. I'm the reason they're here. The BatComputer sits unused as Bruce has been out for the past week.

I turn it on right as Barbra comes in.

"Hey, Barbs." I said.

"You didn't even wait for me, I'm disappointed." Said Babs, showing up in her new Batgirl costume. New old one, all black and more batlike.

"Grand daddy was acting up. Nice costume." I said. "Really original, love the new details."

"You're costume's no better. What's with the strips going down your arms on your new costume?"

"The new me, duh." I said. "I have a basic costume, the design needed a basic change. I call them my finger strips."

"They're dorky."

"So was that pointy mask." I said. "And the turtle neck. Also those ears."

"Fair."

"Now to Batsearch this boy," I said.

"Can I see the picture?" Babs asked.

I tossed Babs the picture. "How cute," she said. "He kinda looks like you."

"I know, we're going to find him," I said. "The Talon was acting off last night. He said that this kid was his and that I need to protect him. My guess is that he's next in line for this Talonization."

Barbs handed me the picture of the boy. It was fairly simple, he was just smiling at the camera. Darker skin, just happy.

I placed it on the Batcomputer to do Batcomputer stuff. It brought up a file of a boy. Opened it's and I read it.

"An orphan, ten years old. He lost his parents young and now is running around Gotham. Or was, a few days ago he was jacking a car tire when he got caught. He's in a Gotham youth center now."

"And now you're going to go get him."

"Only to save him from this," I said. "He'll be on his own after."

"Let's go." Babs said.


	2. Chapter 2

     I understand Babs was one of the few people that really tired to help Ric. She did everything from talking with his girlfriend to calling him when Bruce went insane and ultimately ended up hitting Tim. That doesn’t make this any less awkward on me. I know, the incredibly confident Dick Grayson being awkward. I hate it. But once again, I said some things as Ric that I regret.

     “So how’s it with Harley? Why have you just suddenly taken this much of an interest in her?” I asked.

     “I helped her in an investigation...” she said. “The Sanctuary thing.”

     Barbs said that quietly. I’m fully aware of what happened. Roy and Wally, what Wally did. They were just trying to get help. Wally hasn’t been right though, I really hope he’s okay wherever he is. I still need to go visit Donna and Garth about this too, they’re probably broken. 

     “Yeah, I heard about that. Bruce is still working that out, right?”

     “Yeah, it was one of those events that drove him over. It took him awhile but I think he’s getting somewhere in fixing it.” Barbs said. “Tim hasn’t come back since. You should talk with him soon.”

     “You’re serious? He hasn’t come back?” I asked. "Well, he was hit pretty hard, right?"

     “Yeah, last I heard he’s going by a different name now. That really pissed him off. It’s such a good thing he has Young Justice. Connor and him really need each other.”

     Babs stopped the car after moving up ten feet. You gotta love that Gotham City traffic. One day it’s an actual crash, another day it’s Mr. Freeze yelling about the dinosaurs and the ice age. You never know.

     “This isn’t normally the right traffic time.”

     “I’m going to investigate.” I said.

     “Do you even have your costume?” Babs asked me.

     I smiled. “Aww, look who’s caring about me.” My costume is light and form fitting. It fits under all of my clothing like a glove. “Close your eyes.”

     “You can’t do it here! You’ll get caught!”

     “Right.”

     

     So I left the car and ducked into an ally to change. Maybe it was murder ally, maybe theft ally, maybe petty crime ally. It’s Gotham, you never know.

     Gotham City, my home. Running the city in broad daylight isn’t something you always see. A young man jumping from the tops of buildings isn’t something you always see. The hero of the night, trying his best to punch The Riddler maybe.

     There he is, The Riddler as I guessed. He had some big Riddler robot standing behind him. Loudly asking riddles. The Riddler at his finest.

     I flew down at him, hitting him to the ground with me feet.

     “It’s over Nygma! I’m sending you back to Arkham!”

     “Ahh Nightwing, I was told you died.”

     “Did, got better.” I said. “Now surrender!”

     “What makes up a person but also can’t be lived without?” The Riddler asked, his cocky grin suck on his face like Lincoln on the giant penny. “But will some modifications can easily kill the population of Gotham?”

     Batman came down, also kicking him in the face. It was a different costume, all black with a red logo. Also shoulder spikes. This isn’t Bruce.

     “He almost poisoned the damn water supply!” Said this new Batman. “I had to fix that quickly. Do you got this handled here?”

     The Riddler was out cold at this point. Two strong blows to the head can do that to a person. 

     “We can leave this to the G.C.P.D. for now. Who are you?” I asked.

     “We’ve met.” Said this new Batman. 

     He swung away on his version of the grappling hook. I’m fairly certain that was Thomas. Maybe it was the oldness in his voice. The tiredness. I hope I’m not Nightwing at his age. Maybe someone else will take up the mantel, Damian maybe or maybe a kid. The next Kryptonian, the original Nightwing is a story from Krypton. Who knows, I’m close to the Gotham City youth center. Might as well meet Babs there.

     I waited for fifteen minutes before Babs showed up in her car, thankfully we’re in the good part of Gotham. I wasn’t ready to spring into action. 

    “Why do you never wait for me?” Barbs asked.

     “I’m impulsive, I can’t be harmed for that.” I said.

     “Let’s just go in.”

     Gotham City and Blüdhaven has a lot of kids with a story that goes something like this. At one point they were happy and everything was good. Something bad happens with a villain or gang. They’re on the streets stealing tires. Jason is a prime example of this, the big thing with him was the fact he had the calls to steal from the Batmobile.

     Barbra went up to the desk. “Hi, we came to investigate the case of this kid.” She said, placing the picture of this Talon kid on the desk. “May we?”

     The lady looked completely unamused. “Sure, whatever.”

     Barbra and I walked past. “That’s horrible business practice.” I commented. “Where do you think this kid is?”

     Barbra pointed at him. He was sitting alone, reading a book. “What do we say to him?”

     “I honestly didn’t plan that far into it.” 

     The kid looked down from his book and to us. Putting down his book carefully and walked up to us. “Are you Richard Grayson?” He asked me. He made it sound like it took him his entire  will to muster up that one sentence. “Nightwing?”

     “You know me?” I asked. “Who are you?”

     “My dad told me to introduce myself as Tristan Grayson.” He said. “I’m suppose to be your nephew. Tristan Grayson.”

     “My what?” I asked. “Isn’t you’re dad... passed. How do you know this?”

     Tristan shrugged. “My dad was dead. He came up to me a few months ago and said that you will help me. He looked weird, pale and sad. He was a zombie. But he did tell me everything. About you being... Bruce Wayne’s son. Who Bruce Wayne is. Who you guys are.”

     I turned to Barbra. “Excuse me for a second.” I said, quickly dragging her away.

    

     “I don’t have a brother like that.” I said quickly. “Much less a talon one.”

     “Wasn’t that circus a farm for Talons?” Barbra asked. “Maybes that was it. He knows who we are so, do we have a choice?”

     “Even so, wouldn’t my parents tell me this? Plus, how did he have a kid? He’s a child, ten years old!”

     I’m twenty one right now. That means he was born when I was 10. That’s a few years before I became Robin and a few years before my parents died. There’s no way he’s related to me like that. 

     “Maybe Jason got knocked someone up and told the lady he was me.” I said. 

     “There’s no way he would do that.” Babs said. “Jason is younger than you.”

     “He was dead, nothing with him makes sense.” I said,

     “Let’s just take him back to the cave, we can test him there.” Barbs said.

     “Okay, he’s not my nephew.”

     

     The kid was reading when we got back to him. Moby Dick, kinda an ironic choice in books. 

     “Hey kid, we’re getting you out of here.” I said. “Trust me.”

     “Okay.”

     The kid was small enough to be picked up, that’s just a rough estimate but still. I could. We walked to the main desk.

     “I’m sorry but only family can take him out.” Said the suddenly caring desk lady. 

     “We’re his aunt and uncle.” Brabs said. 

     I grinned, “yes, the marry couple that love our boy so much. We’re left with him.”

     The lady rolled her eyes. “Got any proof?”

     “Will his birth certificate do?” Babs asked.

     “I guess.”

     Babs pulled out a pice of paper. It read his name on it and other things that make it look official. 

     “You can go.”

    We drove back to the manor while the kid read his book.

    “We’re married, huh?”

    “Stop.”

    “I’m just saying, great excuse. Imagine if that person knew who we are. Rumors start easily about the Wayne family.” I said.

     “We needed to get out of there easily. I did what I hoped worked.”

     “You’re Nightwing, right?” The kid asked suddenly. “My dad told me but I’m not sure.”

     He didn’t know, he didn’t know and I’m leading him to the manor! “Let’s go to my apartment instead.” I said. “Yes I’m Nightwing.”

     “Why?” Barbs asked.

     “You think I’m a bad guy, right?” Tristan asked. “Like a spy.”

     “Don’t sugarcoat this, Dick.” Barbs said.

     “I don’t.”

     Tristan raised his book back up, blocking us from his view. I sighed, “To the manor.” I said.

     Okay, I’m justifying this like this. If someone can figure me out they should be able to figure out the rest. From on, it’s just dominos. Dick Grayson is Nightwing, from there a logical leap would be Bruce being Batman. Jason Todd and that one robin did disappear at the same time. If they’re both there, Tim must be that new Red Robin with the stripper wings. Also the biological son of Bruce did kinda appear around that time.

     Bringing the kid to the manor isn’t the worst thing.

     “I need to go check something over with my dad, quickly. I’ll be right back.” Babs said. She drove off.

     I opened the door to find none other than Bruce looking at me.

     “You’re back?” I asked. “So soon.”

     “You say it like a bad thing, Dick.” Bruce said. “You’re back to being Nightwing too?”

     I got my memories back a two weeks ago. Bruce and Damian helped me with that. There was this guy in Blüdhaven trying to blow it up. I think he was Blockbuster’s nephew or something. The Nightwings and I couldn’t do it alone. Bruce and Damian came to help us. I was attacked. Damian saved me. That made me remember him. The rest came along quickly.

     “I couldn’t just sit out.” I said. “You should know that.”

     “And now the kid.” Bruce said. He gave me the batglare. The kind of glare that brings down Superman and the Joker. He acts like it still works on me. On me, the reason he needed to start using it in the first place.

     “It’s a long story that I honestly don’t want to get into. I’m running really on a gut feeling right now. It has to do with the Owls.”

     “Oh.”

     “You should understand, your you B.”

     Bruce looked at the kid. He robotically closed his book and placed it under his arm and looked up at us.

     “I’d hate to ask but...” He looked down. “Can you take me to the library. I finished my book. I have a card.”

     “We’ll take care of that after the tests.” I said. “Relax.”

     Bruce took us down to the Batcave. It was very Bruce, he didn’t talk until I asked him something.

     “What’s with Grandpa angst?” I asked. “He’s you but ten times worse.”

     “He was working with Bane trying to stop me from being Batman. He ended up stealing the role of Batman after I went over the edge. Him and Gotham Girl. We made up.” Bruce said. “Now he won’t leave. I tired kicking him out.”

     Bruce bat smiled. A small grin. I laughed. “Wow, must be hard right? Your dad not leaving your house and insisting on making some change.”

     “I told you to pick up some burnt toast.” Bruce said. “Toast that you just left on the ground after trying to make grilled cheese in a toaster.” 

     “That was all Roy!” I said. “Wally said he wouldn’t. Donna was completely against it. Not sure where Garth was.”

      Note to self, go see Donna and Garth...

     “It’s not only that, Dick.”

     “Yeah but I don’t have an Alfred to keep my place clean. With a job as demanding as a police officer and being out at night like I am. It’s hard to keep things clean.”

     “You know Alfred wouldn’t mind going over once a week to help that.”

     “How dare you assume I’d be okay making Alfred work any harder than he needs!” I said, gasping and holding my hand over my heart.

     “Just a suggestion.”

     Damian was having an argument with Jon when we got down in the Batcave. Jon is one of those kids who you hope never get old. A complete ray of sunshine in every room. Bruce told me that Clark told him that he’s basically Robin me. Also when it come to kids of superheroes they age in two ways. It’s either they don’t or two years a week.

     Damian ran up to me. “Richard! Tell the Kent boy that just because he aged three years suddenly in a time vortex doesn’t mean he can boss me around!”

     Like I wasn’t even gone...

     “I’m as old as you now!” Jon yelled. “Plus I’m taller. That’s how it works. I get to lead patrol for now on!”

     “Yeah but I’m smarter!” Damian yelled back.

     Damian ran back and started to yell at Jon some more. Bruce glared at him. They both froze.

     “To your rooms.” He said.

     “You’re not my dad.” Jon yelled. The country boy’s growing a backbone.

     Bruce glared back at him.

     “Sorry sir, won’t happen again.” He said very quickly.

     They both went upstairs.

     “Nice one, B. Really letting that Batdad show.” I said, patting him on the back.

     “Jon’s grandpa is also back.” Bruce said. “They’re whole summer of super two plan was snubbed out real quick. Damian wasn’t too happy, it’s a good thing he had the new Teen Titans.”

     “And let me guess. He came back older somehow. Time stuff like this is so confusing.”

     Bruce shook his head.

     “But year of the grandpas, wow.” I said. “By the way, I don’t like Tomas. He stole my vide with the Riddler and called me a dick.”

     “Many people call you a dick, Dick.”

     “Yeah but this one hurt!”

     Tristan was in obvious awe at the Batcave. It’s literally Tim. His eyes sparkled as he looked around at the penny and the dinosaur. If he is related to me, unlikely, he’s probably thinking up ways of climbing it.

     “Have the kid go sit down on the medical table. Do the cotton swab in the mouth. That’s all you’ll need.” Bruce said.

     “He has a name, B.”

     “Tristan Grayson.” Bruce said.

     “You knew?”

     “I’ll tell you later.” Bruce said. “Can you finish this?”

     I did and gave it to Bruce.

     “It should take some time, about an hour. You guys can go... look at books.”

     “See you then.”


	3. Chapter 3

     Tristan doesn't remember much about himself from under six years old. His oldest memory goes like this.

     He was awakened from a coffin abruptly by his father. He hasn't seen his father before that.  
     “Run” He warned Tristan.  
     They both made their way through the seemingly endless maze of white walls together. His hand locked in his dads.  
      Then they got to a big room with more coffins. They opened up and grey owls got out. His dad took out five and left the other two to him. Tristan didn't know how he took them out, he blacked out, waking up with two on the ground.  
     “Don't do that again!” His father told him.  
     They ran out of the maze, ending up in the middle of a forested area. His father rushed him away from that, running for an hour at least.  
     They stopped in the middle of the street. Tristan's dad placed his hand on his shoulder.  
     “Tristan Grayson, you are a boy, got that? You are not a Talon. I need you to go find a man named Richard Grayson. He will help you if you just tell him."  
     "Richard?"  
     "He goes by Dick. He's recently been going by Nightwing too. Find him, stay safe, I love you.”  
     The last thing Tristan remembers was his dad kissing his cheek.

     Remembering that caused Tristan's eyes to water. He rubbed them and knocked a contact out of place. He remembers meeting his dad one more time as a normal person. He gave him contacts and medication to help his skin. Help him look normal. That was four years ago.  
     
     ~~~

     Dick has been watching Tristan for over an hour now. He was carefully taking books out and moving them to a pile of to reads. They didn't talk at all. Dick just enjoyed watching them.  
     That was halted as Bruce walked into the room.  
     "What's up, B?" I asked.  
     "Come talk with me for a second, leave the kid."  
     Big Bruce being serious with me? Since when? I followed Bruce without question this time. He still owes me an explanation. How does he know Tristan?

     "Serious talk first. You have a brother, I found out about him when you were Ric. You probably didn't care. But I looked into him. Son of a Mitch Grayson, Tristan is ten years old and related directly to you." Bruce explained.  
     "My nephew, okay. What am I suppose to do?"  
     "I'm not done, Dick," Bruce said. "You need to keep an eye on him. I feel like the Court got to him. He could easily be a spy."  
     "I know."  
     "He could easily be a very smart kid though. He looks the part. But there's the chance he's just a normal kid. You need to watch him, you are his family. I know that much."  
     "But he could be a spy," I said.  
     Bruce glared at me. "That was Batman talking. This is your dad. I love you, Dick. I never get to tell you how much I'm proud of what you've become. You're everything Batman was meant to stand for. You can accomplish anything."  
     "Bruce?" I asked. I rarely see Bruce like this. Saying things like this. It can't not make me smile. "You're smiling, teeth an everything. Are you okay?"  
     "Let me finish," Bruce said. "Do you want to help this kid?"  
     "I don't know yet."  
     I don't think I can raise a child. Not like this, no job and a family in it's current state.  But this kid might need help, I'm a hero.  
     "Leave him here for now, go clear your mind. I'll handle this kid for a bit."  
     "Okay, I'll be back."  
     Bruce hugged me. He embraced me quickly without warning. I couldn't help myself. I hugged him back. We held each other for a minute before breaking up.  
     "Jason's still in charge of the Iceberg Lounge, right?"  
     Bruce shook his head.  
     "I'm going to fix a few things," I said, quickly saying goodbye to the kid and running off.

~~

     Jason had a meeting suddenly planned out with no warning. A meeting with a man named Flippy Flop. He hates fate and how it suddenly came to this.  
     Jason had Bunker cancel all his meetings today as soon as he heard that name. Everyone thought was crazy. None of the people working here knew Dick.  
     The meeting time came quickly. Five o'clock. No one came in and he got a call telling him Flippy Flop didn't show up.  
     Jason told his receptionist to wait. He'll show up, just not like a normal person. And just as he thought he heard crawling in the vent above him.  
     "You know I had half a mind to boost my security," Jason said out loud. Dick fell from the ceiling. "They said there's no way anyone could possibly break in as it is now."  
     "I guess they never dealt with me then," Dick said in full Nightwing get up.  
     "Well, you were dead when I was planning this security thing out. Figured it would've been a few more months before you were back."  
     "But you still put me into consideration? I'm flattered, Jay." Dick said with his normal arrogant flamboyance.  
     "I can't say I didn't miss you though. Bruce wasn't the same without you."  
     "I heard about what Bruce did to you. I'm sorry to hear that."  
     "Nah, it's fine. We made up after Roy... Died. Now I got this sweet gig and everything is completely hunky dory."  
     "I have a kid now," Dick said suddenly. "I think I'm going to raise him at least."  
     "Ric knocked someone up?" Jason asked in awe.  
     "No no no! It was my brother."  
     "Drake knocked someone up?"  
     "No, it wasn't Tim."  
     "Damian? With Jon? How does that work? He's a demon so maybe..."  
     "Jason!"  
     "Sorry sorry, the idea is way too funny not to think about. Damian has an obvious crush, right? Like, the boy's in love with Jon and he doesn't know what to do."  
     "Jason!"  
     "Right, the dad thing." Jason said. "You want me to apologize to Brucy like it's all my fault."  
     "No, this is a warning, Jaybird. He'll be here soon, ready to apologize to you. I'll make sure of that."  
     "Okay, I'm allowing you but also why?"  
     "I'm in a weird spot right now. Ric proved that he can't live a life while also being a superhero. I can't just not be a superhero. want that, a normal life with my family."  
     "I've never been that close to you, Dick. Why do you care?"  
     "I want to see you good, Jaybird. You and the rest of this failure of a family Bruce set up. So Bruce will be here, not Batman, to apologize to you."  
     Jason leaned back in his chair and spun around. He didn't want to face Dick, show him that he was smiling. This is just so funny! He thought to himself.  
     "I'll consider it, Dick," Jason said. "You going to do this with Drake? I heard he's not doing too well."  
     "Yeah. It's going to be hard. I have no idea where he is."  
     "He just got back from some dimensional shit. He has new friends too. Some Impulse and Superboy. But he's also back with Cassie. Everything's not bad."  
     "How do you know?"  
     "The two new heroes are very... See for yourself."  
      Jason tossed Dick his phone. It was a picture of a kid wearing leather and someone else in a speedster like costume. They're standing in front of a cave that has a very big Young Justice sign. It's tagged in a place called Happy Harbor.  
     "Young Justice huh? Why is that familiar? Maybe a cartoon?"  
     "Good luck with that," Jason said. "Bye."  
     "What?"  
     "I have a meeting. Bye."  
     Jason was still smiling smugly. He watched as Dick jumped out his window.  
     "Bunker, clear my schedule for the next week, please."  
      
~~~

     Dick drove straight to Happy Harbor in Road Island. The area he ended up at was also awfully familiar. Like he's been here before.  
     "Ohmygodit'sDickGraysonit'sbeenforever haveyouseenWallywaitdoyouevenknowmeanymore"  
     Dick swung around to find a small kid with a large amount of hair on his head. A brown-headed kid in normal clothing.  
     "What?"  
     "I'm Bart Allen." Said the kid. "I mean Impulse!" Said the kid, suddenly wearing his costume. White and red, very Speedster.  
     "That's cool," Dick said. "I'm Nightwing, but I'm pretty sure you already knew that. Is it because of Tim?"  
     "You wouldn't understand," Bart said. "I hardly understand it. I was in the Speedforce for a longgggg time."  
      Bart got distracted by something else.  
     "So you know Wally? Did you mention an Allen?"  
     "Time travel stuff too. I'm the grandson of Barry Allen. Then I got whipped away. I'm back now. Wait..."  
     Bart disappeared Suddenly.  
     Dick sighed and walked around the beach some more. Bart suddenly found him again.  
     "Sorry, I needed to do something. You're here for Tim, right? He went with the rest to a Walmart. I wasn't allowed to go because I accidentally killed all the fish in the fish area last time. Now I'm here to protect the area from bad guys and maybe Superman if he comes to question Kon."  
     "Kon?"  
     "Shit!" Bart suddenly turned completely red. "I mean Superboy!"  
     "You're not good at keeping secrets, huh?" Dick asked.  
     "I'm sorry, I'm kinda Impulsive. You know it was Batman who named me. He was all like, 'I'm moody and hate myself! Wally, this boy is to be named Impulse!' As a threat!"  
     "Sounds like him," Dick said.  
     "Right?"  
     Impulse disappeared again without wearing. He came back with Tim.  
     "Bart what the hell!" Tim yelled. He then looked at Dick. "Yo-you're back?"  
     "I see news doesn't travel fast here. Jason was also shocked. I was literally trending on three websites last night."  
     "Kon mentioned it but I figured it was one of those other ones," Tim said.  
     Tim went in for a hug. He really did miss Dick. Dick could tell. He looked healthy if not tired. But other than that he is still Tim.  
     "Care to explain what's going on here?"  
     Tim broke off. "Right right right. You remember when I told Bruce I was going off to college, right?"  
     "With Steph," Dick said.  
     "Well, we actually went off to study the multiverse. After morally grey Tim attacked me I was curious. I wanted to figure out if I missed something. I did."  
     "This team," Dick said.  
     "I was a Robin once. Like, a real Robin. Before Damian and a few months after Jason."  
     "What else?" Dick asked.  
     "So much, Dick. You don't know the half if it."  
     "That's where this team came from?"  
     "Cassie's from here, Bart was in the speed force but is from the old place, I think Conner's also from the old universe but missed everything by dimension hopping. The rest are new."  
     "How did you figure this out?"  
     "Zatanna."  
     "How?"  
     "Opening up my mind. I remember everything."  
     "Before this?"  
      "What don't you get about everything? You, Roy, how much everything changed. Jason was pure evil and a redhead. Roy was in a much better place. The Justice Society of America. The old heroes."  
     "Clark told me about this. So did Wally."  
     "About how you're basically the same overly happy older brother?" Tim asked.  
      "The conversations normally ended by them telling me I'm the normal universal constant Dick Grayson."  
      "Right... So why are you here?" Tim asked.  
     "You should come back," Dick said. "I'm debating on raising a kid, helping him, and I want to have a family to help me."  
     "A family?"  
     "A family. Us, Jaybird, Dami, B. The rest of the actual Batfamily as an actual family."  
     "Did Bruce tell you how hard he hit me?" Tim asked.  
     "Babs said it was pretty hard," Dick said.  
     "Yeah! It was pretty hard! You don't know the half of it."  
     Tim turned around. "Look... You're Dick Grayson, the star child of Bruce Wayne. All while being the perfect hero. You're connections span the entire superhero community. You don't need a family like us, not with me in it at least. I've never been close to Bruce here."  
     "Tell me about the timeline," Dick said. "You're being irrational."  
     "You think I'm irrational? Remember what happened to Wally?"  
     "Wally lost his family after suddenly appearing here."  
      "I lost everything too, Dick."  
     "Don't you still have connections here? The Batfamily, your Young Justice. Cassie, Steph, Alfred. You have us, Tim."  
     "You all thought I was dead, Bruce didn't come looking for me like he did with Damian."  
     "You were ready, you looked like you died on your own terms. Bruce understood that."  
     "Leave."  
     "I will be back, Tim," I said. "Get yourself together."  
      Dick walked away. Tim wiped his eyes off and went back into his base. He wanted to return everything back to how it was, how it should be. But is it really possible? Possible anymore?  
      
   

 


	4. The Super Sons of Today!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Damian strengthen their team.

    Tristan looked proudly at the pile of books he gathered together. He had no idea what any of them were about, purely picking them on the cover alone. The last book he picked out had both nothing to do with mold and nothing to do with dicks. He hoped this one will be a bit more interesting. Of Mice and Men. Mice are cool, Micky and stuff.

    "So is this the kid?" Squeaked the voice of a kid going through his first round if puberty.

    "Did you not see Grayson standing next to him? He's also a dead ringer for Grayson." Said a kid who is oddly younger.

    Tristan looked back. One kid was hovering above the ground by at least a foot. He had on a Superman-themed sweatshirt and had enough hair to create a net large enough to catch a whale. The other was a foot shorter and wore rich people clothing. His hair was up in spikes.

    "Sup." Smiled the hovering one.

    "Umm… hi?" Tristan said. "Who are you?"

    The one who Tristan was pretty sure is Damain Wayne scoffed. "You mean to tell me that Grayson hasn't already told you the tales of our adventures?" He asked. "Damain Wayne, son of Bruce and rightful heir to the Batman title?"

    "Doesn't ring any bells." Tristan lied.

    "TT" Damian left the room.

    Jon smiled and flew over to him. "I swear he isn't normally that… talkative isn't the word. Outspoken maybe?"

    "Richard has talked enough about him," Tristan said. "I just lied."

    Jon giggled. "You already enjoy making him angry! I love that. I'm Jon, we don't need secret identities, right? You already know everyone."

    "My dad only told me about the ones that work with Batman," Tristan said. "You he did not mention. But I assume I would've figured it out eventually."

    "So I thought it would be a good idea to invite you to a beach with us. We'll have a few of our friends there. Not many people. Just two, maybe three. What do you think?"

    "Who?" Tristan asked. "And why?"

    "Billy and Colin. You wouldn't know them. Also maybe some of Damian's Gotham Academy friends. They're the maybes."

    Tristan didn't know. Richard probably didn't want him to leave while at the same time he also really wanted to read. Plus water doesn't go well with his skin.

    "No." Tristan flat out said.

    "Why?" Jon asked.

    "I just don't want to. I don't like swimming." Tristan said.

    Jon's eyes widened. "You don't know how to swim!" He came to a sudden reason.

    "What? I know how. I just don't want to!"

    "You're being like Damian, come on. I'm not taking a no from a new potential best friend." Jon pulled him out of the room and into the Batcave. There Damian was riding on a huge fluffy red bat thing.

    "What is…" Tristan backed away at first. It's golden eyes piercing Tristan like a stern knife.

   "It's okay, he's a sweetheart," Jon whispered into Tristan's ear. "His name is Goliath."

    Jon flew over to the beast and hugged it. The beast didn't do anything to fight back, he just allowed it.

    Damian smirked from on it. "You scared Grayson?" He asked.

    Tristan shook his head and approached the thing. Jon cheered him on as he did. The beast didn't do anything, he just looked and licked.

    "Aww! He likes you!" Jon said happily.

    "Normally he'd bite off a person's head. You got lucky." Damian muttered. "Let's go!" 

 

  Riding an animal like Goliath was surprisingly smooth. It was like an actual plane, being that Tristan doesn't know what a plane ride is like. He still considers the comparison valid.

    "So what's life like on the streets?" Jon asked. "I bet it's hard. Jason was apparently a street kid and he turned out great. Will you be like him?"

    "Jon!" Damain snapped. "You don't just ask people that."

    "Sorry," Jon said quietly. "Is that Billy?"

    A big man in red with lighting marks over his body flew next to us. He smiled.

    "You guys come here often?" He said. "I found a better beach. Follow me." Said the man, making a very dramatic turn. 

    Damian followed the man, they ended up in a very secluded beach that would only be found by flying. There was already an adult there. He was making a fire with the little wood they had.

    "Damian!" The adult suddenly shrunk in size as he ran up to hug the unsuspecting teen. "Bro, you kinda just stopped talking to me. What was that about?"

    "There was a sudden point where it flashed to me. I don't need friends." Damian said. 

    Colin frowned. "Oh."

   "'I kinda figured you had other friends, I'm sorry," Damian said in response to Jon's eyes suddenly glowing red.

    Jon smiled and flew up to Colin, took his hand, and shook it. "I'm Jon, Damian's bebestuddy in the whole wide world now! We're the SuperSons!"

    "We never agreed on that name," Damain said.

    Collin smiled and grew suddenly. "Well, I need to start this fire, anyone wanna to help?"

     "Oh me!" Yelled the man who lead us here childishly holding his hand up. "I know what to do!" Billy ran over to where the fire was being set up and yelled at the top of his lungs "SHAZAM"

    A huge lightning bolt struck the kid and in a flash of light, he changed into a smaller black haired kid. Is Tristan didn't know any better he would've mistaken him for a robin.

    "TT, " Damain made the sound. "Jon could've done that without the light show."

     "Yeah, but where's the fun in that? I made it cool!" Billy proclaimed.

    Tristan watched as the four boys talk amongst each other. Collin and Damian seemed to be catching up by Goliath while Billy and Jon were constantly trying to one-up each other. Billy as his adult form and Jon as Jon. He just kinda sighed and sat down. 

     "Hey, Tristan!" Jon suddenly yelled out. "I bet you can't outswim me with Billy on my back!"

     Tristan looked out at the two. Jon, a tall kid even for his age, was carrying Billy on his back in knee deep water.

     "I don't have swimming trunks," Tristan said.

     "So? Billy didn't either, he's swimming in his underwear. You can do that too!"

     "He's right," Billy yelled Shazam and changed back. He was in his underwear. "Nothing wrong with that."

     Tristan sighed and stripped down to his underwear. "I guess."

     Tristan won the race. He made it to the middle of the lake, out swimming the joined forces of Billy and Jon by a long shot. Then he swam back equally as fast. Billy and Jon came back winded while Tristan was completely fine.

     "You must be a meta, there is no way your this fast," Billy said for Jon. 

     "Dude that was totally awesome!" Jon cheered. "You need to join our team!"

     Billy looked down at the rambunctious teen and rightfully asked, "What team?"

     "TT" Damian walked between them. "We were going to wait for this but since Jon had to stupidly bring it up."

    "We almost got killed by Rex Luthor in space a few too many times this summer and ended up needing to be saved by friends we made along the way. But Damain was all broody and said that we needed to explain our team so we were going to ask you guys and like, do you want to?"

     "Why us?" Billy asked.

    "Two heroes who as heroes transform into adults. With you guys we can get into R rated movies!" Billy said gleefully.

    "Billy, you don't have a team outside of your family right now. And I know Collin from previous events. You two would be good fits for our Supersons team." Damain explained better.

    They both agreed and went on. Jon looked at Tristan for an answer but he just shook his head. Not that he didn't want to, he just has better things to do. After awhile Damian and Jon took him back to the manner just as Dick got back. It seemed like two more groups showed up with him. 

    A bigger build man in a brown jacket Tristan knew as Jason Todd and a smaller one with longer hair Tristan knew as Tim Drake. Tim had a blonde girl with him Tristan knew to be Stephanie Brown. They all walked in together. Tristan watched from the roof. None of them looked like they wanted to be here.


	5. Welcoming the Waynes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids talk with the dad. They eat. Everyone is there in heart. Mainly the main stem back kids though. I'll work with the others after the first arc. K? K.

Tristan sat alone in the roof of the Wayne Manor. He wondered why everyone was suddenly coming. He wondered why they were using the main door and not some back entrance. Katie Kane, Luke Fox, Harper Row, and Helena all came in. All reluctant.

    "Watching the crowd for me?" Asked Dick as he came to sit next to Tristan. "You know everyone, right?"

    "What are you trying, Richard?" Tristan asked. "What is your game?"

    "This only has a small thing with you, you are the motivator though. I want to fix this. Bruce was being a dick while I was gone. If I'm going to take care of you, I'll need them to help."

    "What do you mean take care of me?" Tristan asked.

    "Well, once we find your dad he'll probably want to stick around me. I am his only family outside of the Talons after all."

     "So you're going to take us in?" Tristan asked.

     "Precisely."

    Tristan smiled with hope. "Come on, Alfred must be finished by now. Go wash your hands and meet me in the dining room."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

    Dick walked into the kitchen to find Alfred putting the finishing touches on a turkey with his daughter Julia.

    "Welcome Back, Dick," Julia said as she carried away three bowls of salad.

    "Do you need anything Master Dick?" Alfred asked.

    "Yeah, " Dick said. "Do you think they'll easily go along with this? How did you even get everyone here?"

    "Master Dick, I've been waiting for this day to come since Jason came back. I knew just what to say to get them all here."

    A smile came upon Dick's face as he locked his suspecting butler in a hug. "You know where B is? I want to talk to him before this."

    "Master Bruce should be up in the cave. He went in a few minutes after you left and hadn't come out since."

    "Thanks!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

    Bruce looked over as many profiles as he could on this new talon. Nothing came up, this man is a complete mystery to everyone. If this Grayson was real he must be older than thirty, younger than fifty. He had Dick for ten years, his parents died at forty years old each. Assuming that, there are no matches. Nothing, no Graysons.

    "Damn," Bruce muttered to himself. 

    "I see you cleaned up since this afternoon," Dick said to his mentor and father. "How did you get worse?"

    "I had to go stop Grundy this afternoon. I want to see you try and take down Grundy while constantly running with your dad on why it's wrong to kill him."

    "I believe I have done that, B. Many times."

    "What do you want?"

    "Everyone's here, we're waiting on you and John Paul really. But I think John's still in space so it's only you."

    "I'll be up after this."

    "Nope, you're coming up now," Dick said. "I'm not afraid to turn this off."

    "Dick, do you even know how?" Bruce asked.

    "I will call Tim down here to shut this off. Heck, he could probably do it from upstairs. Just give him his laptop."

    "You got Tim to come?" Bruce asked.

    "And Jason. Were you not surveying this? Even Kate's here."

    "Why?"

    "I told you, B. This family you started is messed up. Why should it be? You know we could be the best team in the world. The only thing stopping us is the bond."

    "And who said that?"

    "Clark."

    "I'll be right up."

    "Nice."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

    The entire Batfamily sat around a large table. Kate, Barbara, Cassandra, Stephanie, Jason, Tim, Duke, Damian, Harper, Luke, Helena, Julia, Thomas, and Jon sat around. Tristan wondered why Jon was here for a second before Damain sat down next to him.

    Jon waved him over.

    "I don't see why you have to be here, Jon. You're not part of this family."

    "Alfred said I could plus I'm on a team with you and like your bestest friend."

    "I should've invited Kon," Tim said.

    "We already have one Kryptonian, Drake. I win." Damain laughed.

    "He can probably make it," Jon said. "If he is like how Damian described him."

    "Why were you talking about my friends, Demon Spawn!" Tim snapped at him.

    "I simply told Jon about Kon. They are supposedly brothers. Bart, Cassie, Amethyst, Jinny, and that lantern girl weren't mentioned yet."

    "How do you even know about them? We just got back!"

    "I have my ways."

    Tristan watched everyone talk. They all had some kind of quirk here. They all fit in, none of them really do fit. Duke was on his phone, mindlessly scrolling. Cass and Steph were talking with Barbra about whatever. Katie and Luke kept to each other. So on, so forth.

    Then Dick walked in. Half the room gasped, half didn't even react.

     "You're back?" Asked Katie Kane, Batwoman. "I thought you were still…"

    "Nope, I'm definitely alive an well," Dick said as he sat down next to Barbara. "You guys good?"

    Bruce walked in with Alfred. The room quickly shut down. Tristan got the grip of the situation. This is the first time there's been a meeting like this in years.

    "Alright, B. Explain everything," Jason said. "I really want this over with. Alfred promised cake."

    "What, no crying about getting kicked out of the family again?" Tim asked.

    "Seriously, how big is the stick in your a–"

    "Jason!" Dick snapped.

    "Can you kid stop fighting?" Kate asked. "Just let my cousin talk."

    "Yes, please just let Master Bruce speak. I feel it is something important." Alfred interrupted the argument with sternness to his voice.

    "Yes, sir." Both Robins said.

    The room went silent. People both cared and didn't. Like Duke was doing stuff on his phone and Jason was sitting, arms crossed, and studying Bruce.

    "I've made mistakes."

    Jason cleared his throat.

    "Dick lost his memory and was taken by the crime syndicate, Jason died by the Joker, Tim lost his parents and was kidnapped by Jor-El, Damain died, Barbara was shot, Stephanie died, Cassandra went on her own due to so much I could've helped with, Duke's parents are still jokerized." He said. "So much happened to you all due to me, my crusade on crime hasn't been so helpful."

    Bruce took a second to study the room. Jon looked and asked something to Damian. The rest were silent. He had everyone's attention.

    "Even I'm not fully out of this. I lost memories, died, and had my back and mind broken by Bane. The first time Azrael took my spot, then Dick. The second time I… I cut all of you out and lost my way. I almost killed Bane, I hit Tim, The Sanctuary went into crisis. All due to me and my stupidity. It started with Jason and Barbra and only got worse. You think I would've realized but now… I think I've come to terms with that."

    "And that means what? You'll ignore all of that? Like normal? Please, Bruce. You've tried these reboots before. All of them came to zip."

    "I'm hanging up the cowl."

    "What the fuck, Bruce!" Jason yelled.

    "Why would you? Don't you, " Tim asked.

    "I mean it, honestly. For good. None of you get to be Batman. Batman, Batman is gone."

    "But Father. My is it not my birthright to be Batman?' Damain asked.

    "Damian, I was never going to let you be Batman. I was always going to hope you became something more, more than this, more than Batman."

    Damian got up and left. Jon flew by his side.

    "I will be supporting all of you though. Wayne Enterprises will on this day forth be sending all there funds in you guys and the G.C.P.D. to make Gotham better."

    "What about the League? Your spot on there is important." Tim asked. 

   "Yeah, you're a founding member. They just lost Superman recently and Wonder Woman left to help themyscira and its political stuff. They can't lose another." Asked Kate.

    "I was coming to that. My first choice was Dick, he's just as capable as I am and the team could use another young voice on their team. But I feel like he has something important to handle. So my next choice is actually you, Kate. I know, you're not a good fit for the team. But they took me, they can handle you."

    "And you're villains? The Joker only works with you. What about you?"

    "The Joker will go into hiding, or I might take him out with a bang. The rest of you are perfectly able to take on the rest."

    "Then what? Do you just plan on going into retirement? Go sip martinis with Jim on the beach? Or a return someday along the way?" Jason asked.

    "Nope, run the company until I die, hand it off to one of you. Maybe I'll infiltrate the Court and take them down from the inside. Not as Batman but as Bruce. Bruce Wayne-Kyle."

    "So you're going in on Salina? Didn't that fail the last time?" Asked Barbra.

    "The last time Salina thought she would ruin Batman if I married her. We talked it out. Catwoman as a mantel is also going into retirement. I'm going public with the marriage."

    "No," Dick said.

    "Is that all for questions?"

    "It appears to be so sir, let them eat," Alfred said.

    "Alright, you guys can go."

    It was a quiet time eating. Tristan didn't know if it was due to the news of the unrest in this family. Either way, it made for an awkward time. When it came down to it, everyone left but the people who live here, Dick, Jason, Duke, and Tim. Even Damain stuck his head in to get the stuff Alfred made specifically for him. Him being a vegan, he couldn't just let the food go to waste. 

    "So this is it? No more Batman and Robin?" Dick asked.

    "Did you plan this though, father? What do you mean you were never going to let me be Batman? It is my right, correct?"

    "I think it's a little unfair that everyone but me and the brat got to be an official Batman before. Frankly, it's a little dissenting."

     "I never got to be Batman."

    "I'm talking future you," Jason said. "That cool you with the guns."

    "To answer your question Damain, I always had hope that you'd grow into your own. Much like Dick and Jason or even Tim recently."

    "So you always had plans to give up Batman?" Asked Damian.

    "No, I wanted to give it to Cassandra. She always deserves it. How she went from this person who had no family to having a bat mantle. Being Batman would be perfect for her."

    "That kinda makes sense…" Damian said. "So what about me? I'm just going to stay Robin?"

    Tim snickered. "Nothing wrong with that, I was Red Robin for years."

    "TT" 

    "Well, maybe you can work with me?" Dick asked. "I liked having a partner."

    "Sorry, Grayson. I'd rather pick Todd."

    "Oh lordy someone get the camera! The Demon Spawn picked me over the star child!" Jason cheered.

    "Why?" Dick moped.

    "Due to the new Grayson. You have him now. Besides, I'm working on the Super sons." Damian said.

    "You are?" Bruce asked.

    "We brought in Batson and Collin. Currently, they're picks of Jon, I intend to find better matches."

    "And just like that, the Brats making friends. Who would've guessed?"

     "What about the Titans?" Tim asked.

    "Disbanded."

    "What?"

    Damain shook his head. "After you came in and shot everything, Brainiac messing with us, and Grayson taking Raven and Logan. I decided I no longer wanted Grayson's hand me downs. So I started my own Teen Titans. But them one of them Killed Deathstroke before I could. So we disbanded there. Now I'm focusing on my own team with Jon."

    "So we need a Teen Titans team," Dick said.

    "I could start one." Duke chimed in. "I know I've only been here for a few weeks but I think I can do this."

    "We'll discuss this later," Bruce said. "But I think you could."

    "Nice."

    Bruce got up and stood over us. "You kids are my proudest work you know?"

    Jason raised his hand. "Even me?"

    "Sometimes you make it hard, "

    "Like when you punch me so hard it literally breaks my helmet?"

    "You lost the helmet, he helped," Tim said.

    "Okay concussion, didn't he also smack you pretty hard?"

    "You guys make it hard!" Bruce said through his teeth. "But I also love you all. That's why I'm going to ask this. Dick, Jason, Tim, can I actually adopt you guys?"

    "You ask now?"

    "It only took what? Thirteen years for Dick, ten years for me, and three years for Tim?" Jason asked.

    "You guys aren't officially his kids?" Duke asked.

    "We're wards and Tim's just kinda here," Dick said. "And why now?"

    "You said you wanted a family," Bruce said. "Here's the official one. I'm also going to adopt Cassandra. She said yes already."

    "So it's official. I'm going to be a Jason Wayne?"

    "Tim Drake-Wayne. I wouldn't mind going back to that. It happened in the memories I lost. Its be nice to go back."

    "Dick Wayne? Grayson-Wayne?" Dick asked. "Hell yeah."

    "Tomorrow, I'll call Leslie," Bruce said.

     Dick hugged him first. Tristan watched him attack. Reluctantly Damian came in next. Tim sighed and joined. Jason finally followed. And then Duke. They broke up.

     "Does this mean I'm allowed back in Gotham?"

     "If I said no would that stop you?"

     "It might."

     Bruce looked at him.

     "It wouldn't."

     "You're allowed back, just don't kill anyone. If you have a problem you can come back here. I can help, Dick can help, even Damian can help."

      "Gotcha Dad," Jason said. "I'll be back tomorrow."

     "I'm going to. Kon and I have plans tonight." Tim said as he left.

     "I should also free Jon from his room."

     Everyone left but Tristan, Dick, and Bruce.

      "Tomorrow we'll go help you find your dad."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So I'm working with the assumption that Flashpoint took out all official adoptions of the kids because DC doesn't want to accept that the kids are Bruce's just because they don't have his blood.)


	6. A new Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is a stupid head idiot and his kids keep him in line.

Tristan woke up the next morning in the bed Alfred showed him to the night before. The sheets had race cars on them. Alfred explained his thinking as "Master Dick loved them when he was your age, " and left it at that.  
The kitchen was full of everyone currently staying at the mansion. Duke, Cassandra, Richard, Damian, and Jon. Alfred and his daughter were in the kitchen. Tristan had no idea where the old man and Bruce were.  
"Good morning sunshine!" Dick cheered, mouth full of egg and hash browns. "Alfred was going to wake up sooner but I told him you needed sleep."  
"We're going to find my dad today, right?" Tristan asked.  
"Yeah, we are. Just eat first, okay? Alfred can make anything you ask for, try him." Dick explained.   
"That's right. It is a special occasion, I have options." Said Alfred, snuck up from behind.  
There was something about the old man that didn't really bug Tristan. He seemed nice, he is nice. There is no need to be alarmed by him.  
"I like anything without egg, sir," Tristan said.  
Alfred smiled and patted Tristan's head. "Just call me Alfred, Master Tristan."  
Alfred went back into the kitchen to prepare a meal. Dick pulled out a chair. Tristan sat down.  
"So I was thinking we start down in the cave. B was probably looking for matches to us all night."  
"So he should have something then!" Tristan said.  
Dick just took a bite of his food.

"Alright, Bruce! What's ya got?" Dick asked as he and Tristan went down to the cave.   
Bruce was sitting in a chair in front of a huge computer. "The farthest down I got was the Talon and your parents."  
"That's why I offered to infiltrate the court and look myself." Thomas Wayne chimed in.   
"But I said no," Bruce said. "The court doesn't need to know you're alive again... yet."  
"Back in my universe, I managed to take it down. It only took a little money and the G.C.P.D. to do all the dirty stuff."  
"You told me Jim was extremely corrupt," Bruce said.   
"Just let me pay off Jim once. Mine was also completely by the book before. Then he wasn't." Thomas said with a malicious grin.  
"We're going by the bat, not the book. Jim's staying out of this." Dick said.   
"Fine… you won't even be Batman soon. Why don't you just let me, once?"  
"As I was saying!" Bruce said. "That's why I'm going in. Or… Matches Malone will be funded by a mystery source."  
"And that'll just work?"  
"Yeah, I believe they know who I am. The court has no idea who that is. All of that while you guys will be going out on patrol to wait for any Talon assassin or white mask."  
"Will someone else takes up Batman while you're gone?" Dick asked.  
"Yeah, I'll be giving it to Cassandra for now. It'll be her trial run for the Batman role."  
"So you're actually giving it to her?" Dick asked.  
"Absolutely, Alfred made a costume. She's even okay with the man title. Now it's only a matter of making it her own."  
"And the Joker," Thomas said. "You know Martha was my Joker, she was a rough one."  
"I can deal with him, Thomas. But until then, " Bruce put on a fake mustache and turned. "I'm Matches and I will be gone for a few days. See you then."  
Bruce walked out of the cave. Dick just sighed.  
"He can really piss a person off sometimes…" said Dick. "Like, he gives us this big talk about how he will legally adopt us one minute and then suddenly boom! He's gone."  
"But isn't this good? He's helping me find my dad."  
"Yeah, " Dick ruffled Tristan's hair and smiled at him. "And he will so don't worry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tristan waited in his room, reading and throwing a ball at a wall. It was entertaining to him, he never had a ball before.   
"How long has it been…" he asked himself.   
"Since Bruce left? One week."  
Tristan swung his entire body around. Tim was standing in the doorway, he didn't even hear the door open. How did the kid get in here?   
"What?"  
"My best bet is that the Matches personality got to him again," Tim said nonchalantly as he started to mess with the stuff in the room. "In all honesty, I expected this."  
"Then why didn't you offer to help him?" Asked Tristan.  
"I wanted to prove something," Tim said. "Anyway, I got Dick ready. He's getting Jason and Damain's just going to follow him wherever. You want to come?"  
"To…"  
"Save Bruce," Tim said. "Cass is working on a distraction right now. Are you in or not?"  
Tristan shook his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Cassandra has never been happier. When Bruce told her she was going to take the Batman role she couldn't say yes quicker. After a week she's still having fun. She was never Robin and only maybe once Batgirl(Tim told her that apparently, she was, but apparently she also went bad?) Now she's Batman. She went straight from Orphan to Batman? Amazing?  
The plan went through her head in the exact words of Dick. "Just have fun, cause some havoc." And Tim's "remember the plan!" So now she, Batman, and Steph, Robin for hold, were running through and flipping around buildings for a night.

Stephanie stopped herself on a building. "Yo, Batman! Look down there!"  
Stephanie's Robin design was very her's. A hooded and masked Robin costume with bits of her purples and blacks with regular robin greens, yellows, and reds.  
"Let's go!"  
Stephanie swung down first. Cassandra waited a bit.  
"Oh shit! It's Robin!" Someone yelled. "Book it, bro!"  
Cassandra watched the robber try to leave the ally. She jumped down before one could leave very Batman like.  
"Halt!" Cass yelled in a deep voice.  
"Oh shit! Batman! I give up."  
"That was easy," Steph said. "You want to take him in, or should I?"  
"We were hired to do this! I swear!"   
"We?" Asked Cass.  
Someone shot off a gun and Cass quickly threw a Batarang at it. It almost hit Steph.  
"Alright! I'll take these fuck heads in!" Steph yelled, punching out the second guy.  
"Who hired you!" Cass asked.  
"Tell me who!" Steph asked in a Batman-like voice.  
"It-it was a white guy! Like really white! He was all laughy and shit."  
Steph looked right at Cass. Laughter erupted from the one hostage they had. A skinny white man appeared next to them. Cass and Steph both took on alert.  
"Goodie, a different Batman. No guns, you can't be the edgy boy. No cocky smile? No dick measuring sword? Nightwing and that red guy are no shows here. You're new, right?"  
"What are you doing here, Joker?" Steph asked.  
"Me?" Joker held his hand over his heart. "I'm here to cause mayhem like normal."  
The Joker fell into a coaching fit. He ended up coaching up blood and green stuff.   
Steph grinned. "You're sick."  
"And you're a blonde girl. We both have problems."  
"What's your plan?" Cass asked.  
The Joker covered his mouth. "You're a girl too?  
The Girl Wonder and Batwoman? That's nice to know."  
"Hey shit for brains, this is definitely a Batman. She's just a new take. Cut it out, why are you here?"  
"To warn you gals about my next plan. It's so big that it'll need a warning. Call in the Justice League, all of your little Bat Family from hell, and the do little heroes from anywhere else. You'll need it."  
"Wait!" Steph yelled.  
"Yes, girly?"  
"How did you do this?"  
"After the Batfuck you chuckled a bit died I regained something. A lust to kill Batsy. Now I'm going to die, I won't hide that. But the baldy came in and also died. So here I am, willing to steal technology and with access to Lex's stuff. I want to go out with a bang. See you then."  
"Wait!" Steph called out.  
"What now?"  
"Bitch."  
The Joker disappeared and a jokerized Brainiac bot few off.


	7. The Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk about stuff.

     "The Joker's already back?" Tim asked from the big chair that sat in front of the Bat-Computer. 

      "Yeah, he's dying too. I don't think he was joking about it too. He seemed I don't know, serious?" Steph added in. "Did you get anything from Bruce?"

     "Nothing yet, I feel father went too deep," Damian said. "And to add to this mess, Kyle's gone too."

     Tristan walked down to find them talking like this. As if they all knew something was up. Something was up though. The Joker, Bruce disappearing, Dick leaving to find Tristan's dad, and a few name shifts all happening in the last week can really do a number to a family like this. To make matters worse, Thomas is acting all high and mightly about Bruce retiring. Tristan doesn't really hate any of these people. Richard's really fun when he's not serious. Jason is teaching him things that are really helpful. Tim is entertaining to watch at work. Damain has really cool friends his age. Kate's kind of like a cool aunt. Then to top it all off, Alfred is perfect in literally everything he does.

     With all of that being said Tristan really hates Thomas Wayne. Apparently he just kind of appeared here near the start of Bruce's most recent Bane fiasco. Everyone save from Bruce has told him to leave and yet he just kind of stays around. Even Alfred once condemned him for just being here. Alfred called him a sad excuse for a Wayne and said that if his Thomas acted like that he would have simply left. Bruce said that the Psyco Pirate messed his mind up to heck when he got here and that's why he's still here. He wanted to help. There's no helping that man.

     Speaking of who.

     "Just let me find him. I know the Joker, he was my wife where I came from. One shot, that's all I need." suggested Thomas as he brandished a gun.

     "If you do that, you can deal with Bruce."

    "I'm older than you."

    "Okay Boomer," Tim said as he looked directly into the eyes of the man that was technically his grandpa.

     Tim acted like he was in charge of all of this. It's almost like he has a plan for everything going on here. It's all going well for him. He got everyone but Dick back here. 

     "Look," Tim said. "So we all agree Bruce messed up, right?"

     "We'll just add it to the list," Jason said.

     "Yeah, I don't think this one's it," Tim said. "I think Bruce was figured out."

     "What makes you think that?" Damain asked. "Father isn't dumb."

     Tim shook his head. "Yeah, I know. Even when he got too into Matches he would make a scene about it. This, I just think he's been too quiet."

     "So that's where I come in, right?"

     Dick came in without warning. He had on something slim, a grey shirt with blue stripes.

     Jason was the first to make a comment. "So you took the time to update your Grayson costume? But yo only added those stupid ass finger stripes?"

     "You can make fun of me only when you stop dying that white patch, JayBird," Dick said as he walked p to us. "So Damian and I'll head into the Owls camp in secret. Jason, Tim, and Steph will be out patrolling the city for anything Joker related, Duke and Cass can come full blast into the Owl base. Is that the plan?"

     "I got my team helping out too," Damian said. "And I believe the Nightwings are too, right?"

     "This is an all-out front. We have everyone." Dick said. "We should get Young Justice on this too.

      "I'll call them later," Tim said. "Is there any word on Kate?"

      "The Justice League will be here if anything pops off," Dick said.

     "Do any of you kids not have a plan for me?" Thomas asked.

     "I did, but you can just stay here," Tim said. "Work from the computer. You were Batman, you should know what to do." Tim said smugly.

     "I am your superior!" Thomas snapped.

     Tim chuckled. "Tell that to Cass."

      Cass stood in the corner of the room, her glare cutting straight though the Batman mask.

      Tristan was told the story by Tim. Bruce gathered all the remaining Bet Family members to help him take down Bane. Apparently they were under the assumption that Alfred was dead so they decided to break into Gotham and storm the manor. While Bruce took down Bane with Selina the other members went to find Thomas. The battle was one-sided, Cassandra dominated.  
Thomas sat down into the chair. "Isn't this Alfred's job anyway? Why am I here?"

      "Alfred has his own part of this mission. He and Julia went to go find someone." Tim said.

      "Fine," Thomas said, only agreeing to this reluctantly.

      "Alright team. let's go."

     "We need a name," Jason said. "Something to cheer."

      The room fell silent. Jason threw his hood up.

     "What? The Outlaws have one. One Two Three Outlaws." He explained. "What? Just because I'm the serious one doesn't mean I can't have fun."

      Everyone looked to Dick, agreeing silently that that seemed like a very Dick thing to ask. He smiled. "Okay, Bat Fam on three."

      Everyone threw their hands into a center. "One, two three."

     "Bat Fam!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

     Dick caught Tristan before he could leave the manor.

     "Are you sure you want to come?" DIck asked. "Damian's team could use the help."

     "I know you won't find my dad in there," Tristan said. "But there's still a chance you could find a lead on what happened to him. I want to be there if you do. I can keep up on my own."

     "He's meta, he can help us." Damian came in. "I've seen what we can do."

      "Yeah, he's good," DIck said. 

      "And Tim needs you down in the cave. Thomas is getting fussy."

      "Not again." Dick sighed as he left in a hurry.

      Damain Wayne, Tristan does not trust Damian Wayne. In the week he's been here, ever since he went to the beach, Damian acted like he knew something about him.

       "You're a Talon." Damian spat out, his words hitting Tristan like a train. "You take medicine to keep it all in check. Like the skin and the eyes. But the fact you didn't want to go swimming with my team, the power you had when swimming. You've already been changed up."

       "I don't think you know how Talons work," Tristan said.

       "I know enough." Damian snapped. "I know that you at least have the powers and training. That begs the question, why are you here? Is it to harm us? Dick just got this whole thing running, this family, this team. He likes you. Do not mess this up."

       Damian was in his Robin costume. An edgy looking design topped off with a cape. He also had his sword out.

      "What do you mean?" Tristan asked. "I... How did you? Have you been watching me?"

      "It just happens to be an unfortunate habit of mine. To look into people's backgrounds and find out things I should possibly find out about them. I know of your memories too, so just..." Damian turned to go. "If you want help, I'm here."

       Damian left the room silently. Tristan could only add this to the reasons to be wary of Damian. A list that has grown way too much in the week he's known him. 

      

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

     A motorcycle that has definitely seen better days. It's red and black. 

     "God this is so old!" Dick exclaimed. "Why is this still here?"

     "Bruce just loves to keep secret little trinkets like these. This one's the silent one you were talking about, right?" Lucius said. "You know, it's good to see all of you guys stepping up like this. WIth Clark off with his family and Diana helping out Themiscara and all."

     "Yeah, now with Bruce stepping down too. I just feel like we need to step up." Dick said. "I didn't know you knew all that."

      "Yeah, I normally try to stay out of all that big superhero stuff but now with my son getting a bigger role in things and that conversation I had with Tim a few weeks ago. I'm getting more into things."

      "You were talking with Tim?"

      "Oh yeah, he was talking my ear off about this whole other timeline most of us were a part of. I can't believe that kid. Can you believe I made him that brand new Robin costume and he just runs off and makes something completely new? I put a lot of work into that."

       "Yeah, I know it's his last name but he's going by Drake now. It's hard to get, Jason hates it. You should've heard him when he came out. Now Jason's calling him Quack and he earned it."

     Dick got on his bike and revved it. "Well, this looks good. Thanks Lucius, how can I repay you?"

      "Just find Bruce."

       "Will do," Dick said as he drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm not really sorry about this but I'm warning you here. I'm trying to balance fannon batfam with cannon bat family. It's mainly Tim, Dick, and Jason. Jason's arrogant and mad, Tim's a huge nerd, and Dick is brotherly. But I'm also going to balance that with the oftentimes shot characterization of current comics.)(I know Tom King can be a really good writer and on any other occasion I wouldn't do this but I'm not keeping the way City of Bane ended. Thomas Wayne isn't a dick like that, he's edgy but he cares. It's more of a happy ending on all characters. Alfred did not have to die.)(Cass is strongest bat family member don't @me)


	8. A Robin's song.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little trip through the minds of the four main Robins.

           Tim rode through the city on his bike. He was trying to figure something out. 

      "If the Cort of Owls didn't exist before in those memories, where did they come from?" Tim asked himself. "AM I really only going off about timelines now? Jason should go redhead again, it would match with his whole style."

      " _Hey Quacks, your comm is on."_   Jason's voice came into my ear without warning.  _"I was never orange, I don't have a white streak in my hair."_

"Nice try, Jaybird. Dick remembers the white hair too." Tim said.

      " _I think it'd look good on you, Jason. Why not give you something to stick you out from the other robins?"_ Asked Steph who was also on the line.  _"Your all black-haired white guys. With like, a black-haired Arabic child ."_

"Yeah, plus with this new hood thing people will be able to see it. Imagine the fear you'd strike in the heart of villains with this zombie white hair." Tim said. "But anyway, I'm not getting anything around the docks. What about everyone else?"

       _"Nothing around the slums."_ Said Steph. 

        _"And nothing here," Jason said. "I'm going to head back for the night. You guys can finish this."_ Jason said, very quickly after disconnecting his com.

 _"That asshole!"_ Steph said.  _"I honestly have no idea how Bruce was able to put up with him."_

"Jason's not that bad, he just makes bad choices," Tim said.

        _"His introduction to you was literally him holding you at knifepoint,"_ Steph said. 

       "You can't hold people to things like that, Steph. He changed." 

       Tim was always wary of Jason. Speth was right about how they met. But under that logic wouldn't this new timeline Cassandra Cain be the same? The situation is different but even still. Jason was messed up partially by Talia so like, you decide. But all of that's in the past now. Cassandra's the Batman and Jason's still going by the Red Hood but with a hood now so it all makes sense. 

        _"I'd hate to break this little thing up but you guys are needed elsewhere. Dick's gotten himself into trouble and is whining to me about assistance."_ It was Thomas's voice. Tim forgot he was connected.

       "Where is he?" Tim asked.

       _"He said the Labyrinth. He's being followed. I'll send you the coordinates."_

"I'll be there right away."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

     "Shit shit shit shit shit!" Dick jumped over a hole that was wider than most holes he's jumped over in his day. "Shit!"

      Dick doesn't know where he is. He's fully aware of what he's in. The labyrinth is something he knows of, he's seen in pictures and heard Bruce talk about it. He's never been in it nor has he really seen the full length of what can come from it.

      "How long has it been?" Dick asked Tristan who was sitting on his shoulders. 

      "Half an hour," Tristan said.

       "Where's Robin!" Dick yelled, still under chase by a gang of shorter Talons.

      As he said that an explosion echoed through the walls and into the dark inky ceiling above Dick. "He's close, let's go!"

      Dick jumped on one of the smaller than normal Talons and pushed himself to the top of the Laberanth's walls. 

      "These aren't normal Talons, what's up with them," Dick asked himself. "Do you have any ideas?"

      Tristan shook his head.

       "Right," Dick said as he began to survey his surroundings. "How can all of this fit under Gotham. This has to be over half a city."

 

      Damain managed to find the two quickly. His costume was in tatters, he only had one sword, and he looked hurt. Almost like he somehow managed to blow himself up.

      "What happened?" Dick asked.

       "It's nothing, Grayson. I think I know how to get out."

        _"Any plan you have isn't going to work, I've run every possible way. There's no way in, there's no way out."_ Tim's voice came into Dick and Damain's ears.  _"How did you two even end up in there?"_

"That's a good question, Drake,"  Damain said. "Where are you?"

    _"I'm just above you right now. Right in Grant Park. I don't know how to get in there."_ Tim said.  _"What happened right before you ended up in there?"_

"Damain and I snuck in some random hole of Gotham City Harbor. The Hole just kinda closed on itself. Now we're here."

       "That is not how it happened!" Damain snapped.

       "I summarized it, okay?" Dick said. "Now can you find us a way out? I'll try to get to the center of this mess." 

    _"Gotcha, Drake out."_

Dick looked out at the base and sighed. "Alright, new Talons and a labyrinth. What do you guys think?"

      "Let's go," Damain said, jumping from the top of the walls.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

     "Dye my hair? Is it really obvious?" Jason asked Artemis from his apartment, drunk. "Should I stop?"

      "Me think you should just be you." said Bizarro. 

      Jason, still drunk, got up. "You're god damn right!"

      Jason's done this before. Hang out with the other Robins on a team to try to get something done without Bruce being around. To him, after being kick out of the team, after revealing the fact that he IS alive, it feels weird. Bruce Wayne just made national headlines for finally adopting his little charity cases recently. He can now go out in public as Jason Todd, Jason Todd-Wayne. 

      And how did he celebrate? He took his outlaws, every past member of the team, and had a party. Now he's on Amazon buying hair dye.

      Jason looked over colors when his phone began buzzing. The name Money Daddy came on screen. He picked up.

      "Bruce?" Jason asked.

       "No, it's Selina." said the notorious Catwoman through Bruce Wayne's phone. "Where the hell is everyone? I just found Thomas on the ground, past out drunk. What are you guys planning?"

       "I thought you were missing," Jason said.

       "I was on a mission for Bruce." said the cat. "What did I miss?"

       Jason drunkenly explained the situation to Selina. He was able to get most of it, he swore on only forgot a few parts. What was Tim's role? He just said Tim was a part of it too.

      "Okay," Silina said. "None of them are showing up on any radar." 

      "And by them you mean..."

       "Your brothers."

     "Oh, so none of the others? Harper? Barbra? Steph? Cass?" Jason asked.

       "Your closest to Tim's last known location," Selina said.

      "And?"

       "I'll send you his coordinates. Go."

       "Fine." Jason said.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

     Damain wanted to strangle Drake the moment he fell. Seeing him now, it made him furious. He fell down the same hole Dick and he did. Tim, master detective, fell for the same trap that stopped both of his brothers. How pathetic.

       Tim stood before the three that have already been trapped for what feels like an eternity. He smiled. "Look on the bright side here. I can find a way out of here from here. My phone is already connected to something. If you give me time, I can track it to its source."

       "That does not excuse the trap, Drake," Damain said. "It took three of us already, what made you think you would survive that?"

       Tim grew red and faced himself away from Damain. His face changed as he did to one of confusion then to shock.

        "That Talon has a Batarang, guys!" he yelled.

        "What?"

       Damain rushed to the edge of the wall and looked down to the edge. In a crowd of Talons, one had a Batarang. Not just any, a new one. A recently crafted Batarang, one of Cassandra's design. Damain sighed. "Hey Thomas, where's Cassandra?"

      Damain sighed loudly when no one answered.

       "To hell with this, let's go!" Damain shouted and jumped down into the crowd of Talons. The way he saw it, there's at least fourteen to twenty of these Talon lites. If he can take out five, Richard might be able to take out five, Tristan might be able to do one. Drake can try to find whatever he's tracking.

    "Robin!" Richard yelled. "What are you doing?"

      "If we give these poor excuses for Talons any more time they'll get to us. Let's try to get that Batarang, give Drake time to do his thing." Damain shouted. "We can take them, Grayson!"

       Richard looked at Tristan. "Stay with Drake, okay? We can take these on by ourselves, we don't need your help."

       Richard jumped down to assist his little brother and former sidekick. It was only then Damian realized how messed up he is. He blew himself up less than ten minutes ago, why did he come down to fight. Richard was doing great, being able to fight these things must come easy to him, he was one for a bit. Even with that though, Richard's fighting differently. He looks more brutal, more like Bruce.

      "Are you kidding me!" Damain yelled, hopping over two Talons and swiping a dagger from another. "What are you doing? Grayson, what did that mind control do to you?"

       "What?" asked Richard. "You're gonna need to explain."

       Damian took down one of the Talons and finally tracked down the Batarang wielding one. "It's how you're fighting, stop that!"

       Richard stopped fighting and started jumping out of the way of attacks. "I don't get it."

       Damain just sighed. "Forget about it. I'll explain later. I got the Batarang. let's go." 

       Of course, Damain didn't like this. Richard has a hubris, everyone dose. Richard has a tendency to let his anger get the best of him. He has killed the Jocker due to it. With these new connections, this new battle style, Damain feared the worst for him. For his brother, for the one adult, he has respect for.

     "I found something," Drake said. "Fallow me."

      And with that, they left.

    

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yet another little heads up. I have no idea how I got to this moment. Like, I kind of just write. This storyline wasn't planned but now I'm kinda running with it?)


End file.
